


Promises

by joy_yjs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Promises, Sad, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sad and Sweet, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_yjs/pseuds/joy_yjs
Summary: In the span of their friendship, Oikawa had made promises to Iwaizumi, and he wish he could keep them all
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love angst and unrequited pining is one of the best. This will be mutiple short chapters and I am set on only 1 ending... Unless requested. Hope you enjoy~ <3

_7 years old_

"I'm Oikawa Toru, let's be friends!"

Oikawa didn't know what came over him when he suddenly reached out his hand towards the mysterious boy that is always alone on the swing set whenever he passes by. The park playground was empty anyway so Oikawa felt awkward when the boy felt the need to look around first before pointing to himself

"Y-you're talking to me?" The black haired boy squeaked, making Oikawa let out a small giggle. "Of course! Mind if I sit on the swing next you?" He smiled and the black haired boy nodded. Oikawa happily took the other swing, glancing back at the black haired boy beside him before he started rocking back and forth

The black hair boy watched as Oikawa continuously laughed as the swing's momentum increased. What the boy didn't expect Oikawa to do was jump off the swing, barely keeping his balance causing him to fall on his butt

The boy hurriedly ran over to Oikawa, asking if he was okay. "Yup! I always do that though," Oikawa laughed, "Someday I'll jump off the swing and land on my own feet"

"That's great" the boy said quietly together with a small smile

"How about you? Why don't you try swinging too instead of just sitting?" Oikawa asked. The boy began tapping his fingers against each other and looked away with a pout, "I… I can't. The swing is too big, so when I sit down my feet barely reach the ground. I'm too small"

Oikawa glanced down on the other boy's feet and noticed the difference between their heights. As he compared his height to the boy in front of him, it's the first time Oikawa realized that he was a bit tall for his age. His legs were definitely longer by just a bit but it was enough for him to swing on his own

"Yeah well this is the big kids' playground. I can push you if you want?"

"Really?" The boy asked and Oikawa swore he saw stars twinkle in the boy's eyes

"Yeah!" Oikawa said enthusiastically, "I'll be there to catch you too! If… You tell me your name"

"I-It's Iwaizumi Hajime"

Oikawa wondered whether Iwaizumi had a sense of stranger danger. Not that Oikawa himself was dangerous, he just found it quite naive. Whatever, he just befriended a (cute) boy, so who was he to complain?

"Okay, Iwa-chan. You want to be my best friend?"

"W-what? That fast? We just met though. What if we don't get along..." Iwaizumi looked away as he trailed off, "I'm always the last person on the swing set. No one would push me and I'm too quiet to ask for someone"

"Huh? Then I promise to always push you on the swing set!" Oikawa claimed

"Don't you have other friends?"

"Why are you so hard to get?"

"You answered my question with another question, mommy says that's not a good way to answer" Oikawa was taken back. The taller of the two let out a chuckle, "For a kid, you sure talk smart. I like that, Iwa-chan"

"Don't call me a kid!" Iwaizumi whined

"We're literally 7 years old"

"Yeah well when were you born?"

"July 20"

"I'm older than you for a month. I was born on June 10"

"Alright, Iwa-chan, but we're still pretty much kids"

"We're getting off topic. Don't you have other friends?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa sighed and shook his head before answering, "I don't. They see me as- it's a big word- an obnoxious kid so they don't like me that much"

"I can definitely see that with the way you ask me to be your friend" Iwaizumi chuckled and Oikawa returned with a glare, "but I think that's why I find you fun"

"Really?" Oikawa gasped

"Yeah" Iwaizumi laughed, "I accept your offer. I would like to be your best friend, Oikawa-kun"

"T-that's great!" Oikawa hardly kept his composure and started jumping, "I promise I'll be the bestest best friend you could ever have"

"I don't think there's word "bestest, Oikawa-kun"

"Don't ruin my happiness, Iwa-chan, you're mean. Should I regret my choices now?" Oikawa whined with a pout

"Alright alright, I'm sorry"

_Promise 1: Be Iwa-chan's "bestest" best friend_


	2. Chapter 2

_ 12 years old _

"Oh by the way, Iwa-chan, my sister is getting married!"

Iwaizumi watched the excited grin on Oikawa's face and couldn't help but smile. They were hanging out in Iwaizumi's house, specifically his room, after school when Oikawa suddenly remembered the thought

"I went with her to the dress shop the other day and she was so pretty! I wanna do that someday!" Oikawa sighed as he lost himself in a day dream of being with someone you love forever

_ Someone like- _

"What? Wear a dress?" Iwaizumi chuckled. "Haha very funny. For your information, I would still look good in a dress" Oikawa claimed. He crossed his arms and stuck a tongue out

"I know you will, Oikawa-kun" Iwaizumi laughed. The said boy seemed taken back with his best friend's statement, so much that he felt his cheeks heat up a little bit

"I-It's good that you know" Oikawa said with a huff, "Also I meant getting married. It's like a really big commitment to someone. You guys are gonna be together and are in love with each other forever!"

A lot of people would say that a child's words are always wholesome, and young Oikawa proves that. One would describe him as a child that always had his head in the clouds. His positive outlook on things had always amused the people around him, even his best friend

Iwaizumi watched the glint in his best friend's eyes as he became more and more eager about the thought of marriage and describing how it's so wonderful, even though he's way too young to experience the said "wonders".

_ He had always found Oikawa's eagerness towards things endearing and cute _

"Don't you want that? Being happy with someone for the rest of your life?" Oikawa asked eagerly towards his best friend. "How are you sure you're going to be happy?" Iwaizumi asked innocently

And Oikawa, in returned, acted offended. "Why would you marry someone you're not happy with?" He retorted

"Point taken, maybe I should marry you." Iwaizumi teased, not knowing the weight of his words. Oikawa felt heat rush once more to his cheeks, this time quicker. "W-what does that mean?!"

"I'm just teasing" Iwaizumi was staring at the ceiling, and much to Oikawa's advantage, making him miss the raging blush across his best friend's cheek. "But I'm always happy with you"

"Iwa-chan you better not be teasing" Oikawa huffed. "I'm not, don't worry, I'm serious. I'm very happy when I'm with yiu, Oikawa-kun" Iwaizumi chuckled, "I do like the thought of staying with the person that makes you happy together. I think that's cool"

"T-then I promise to stay by your side too! Forever!" 

Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa and the said boy was looking away. "It's like you're asking me to marry you" he laughed

"I-I'm not!"  _ sadly, I can't or- I don't know yet. I just know I can't _

"I'll stay by your side as your best friend for life!" Oikawa said. Though in the back of young Oikawa's mind, it felt like he had other plans once they get older. Iwaizumi stared at him for a little while before laughing

"Okay, I'll accept so stay by my side forever, Oikawa-kun"

_ Promise 2: Stay by Iwa-chan's side forever _


	3. Chapter 3

_ 16 years old _

"Iwa-chan~ get out of bed"

Iwaizumi groaned as he felt the blinds in his room open, letting in the sunlight that he wanted to avoid. "It's a perfect Saturday and I am /not/ letting you waste it"

Iwaizumi slowly opened his right eye and saw Oikawa on the edge of his bed, elbows propped and staring at his sleepy figure. "Oikawa what time is it?" Iwaizumi asked groggily

"9 am"

"Oh okay..." Iwaizumi proceeded to grab a nearby pillow and used it to hit Oikawa's face, "Shittykawa, what the hell is wrong with you-!"

"Language, Iwa-chan!"

"I don't care, how did you even get in here?!" Iwaizumi glared. He finally sat up to look at Oikawa's "sickeningly" proud face

"You know mama Iwa loves me more than you" Oikawa teased. "Shut up. What even are you doing here so early?" Iwaizumi once again glared

"Because judging by the events yesterday, I knew you were moping so I came by to cheer you up!" Oikawa said with a grin

"Please don't mention yesterday, It was a disaster" Iwaizumi groaned as he laid back once again on his bed, covering his face

Iwaizumi and Oikawa just started being second years in highschool and after careful consideration and "training" from Oikawa, Iwaizumi finally decided to confess to the the third year he's had a crush on since their first years

In which it did not end well and he got rejected

~~~

_ "You can go home, Oikawa" Of course Oikawa wasn't gonna listen but it's not like Iwaizumi would even let him in his house no matter what _

_ "You promise you're not gonna do anything brash once you get home?" Oikawa narrowed his eyes towards his best friend. "Yes, I'm just going to throw away the flowers and eat the chocolates at home" Iwaizumi assured _

_ "You sure? That's a lot of chocolates, please don't eat all that in one go" _

_ "I'm not a kid. I thought I'm the older one here" _

_ "You tired yourself at practice a while ago. We need our ace in tip top shape. All that sugar is bad for you" _

_ "Usually I'm the one who bosses you around. I'll be fine, Shittykawa" _

_ "Please stop using the nickname" Oikawa whined. "It's funny though" Iwaizumi giggled. The brown haired boy let out a sighed before smiling towards the heartbroken boy, "at least I finally made you laugh a little this whole day" _

_ Iwaizumi in return also let out a smile, "I told you I'll be fine" _

_ "Okay, I trust you" _

_~~~_

"I should have never trusted you. I knew you were gonna mope and eat all the chocolates in one go. Now look what happened, you had a sugar rush and now you sugar crashed!" Oikawa exclaimed, pointing to the empty boxes of chocolates at the side of his bed

"In my defense, I was really sad. Those were worth like 2 weeks of my allowance"

"That's not a good defense. Come on, get yourself changed" Oikawa said. He forcefully handed clothes into Iwaizumi's arms and proceeded to exit the room

"W-what? You went through my closet?!" Iwaizumi glared. "I have best friend privileges" Oikawa stuck his tongue in response, "mama Iwa cooked us some pancakes. You better get ready before I finish them all"

Iwaizumi groaned as he willingly got changed and muttered to himself, "he better not finish those pancakes"

After eating breakfast, he was surprised when he was handed 2 weeks worth of allowance by his mother and pushing him to treat himself and Oikawa to a day out

Turns out while waiting for Iwaizumi, Oikawa basically exposed everything to his mom. Much to his embarrassment, his mom felt sorry so he proceeded to push the two best friends out of the house to go and enjoy themselves

"You didn't have to tell my mom everything"

"/almost/ everything" Oikawa corrected

"Still!" Iwaizumi glared. "Oh please," Oikawa smacked his best friends back, "You should be thankful! We get to treat ourselves for free because mama Iwa felt sorry for his little Hajime"

"Don't we have practice?"

"I contacted coach and told him you didn't feel well after what happened yesterday"

"Don't tell me he also knows what happened" Iwaizumi glanced at his side and saw Oikawa looking away with a grin. And with that, his question was answered

"I'm gonna kill you someday"

"I'm pretty sure you won't. You love me too much, Iwa-chan"

They ended up at the arcade. Somehow Iwaizumi just now realized that Oikawa is really bad at the claw machine. "Those machines are scams anyway" the brown haired boy muttered to himself

"Oh really?" Iwaizumi smirked. He worked his way through the machine, finding spaces where he knows the claws will easily close up and grab onto whatever toy was inside. With a push of the button, the claw securely grabbed onto to the key chain

"All that for a milk bread keychain?" Iwaizumi asked as he watched Oikawa stare at the small keychain in awe. "You got lucky, Iwa-chan. Come on! Let's go try the other machines!"

They played all sorts of games in the arcade. Eventually they won enough tickets for them to claim a prize and Oikawa's choice didn't surprise Iwaizumi at all but more of weirded him out

"Here you go, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa chimes as he was handing the alien stuff toy to his best friend. "Why are you giving this to me? You chose this" Iwaizumi asked

"This whole day is set for you obviously, so of course I'm giving this stuffed toy. I'm not the one who got his heart broken"

"Way to go reminding me, Shittykawa"

"Shut up! I'm trying to be nice here. Besides! Keep it so you have something to remember me by"

"Why do I need to? It's not like you're leaving. It suddenly makes me want to reject it even more" Iwaixumi rolled his eyes. Oikawa knows his best friend was just teasing him so he retorted, "I'm not, but I'm just amazing like that. I'm worthy to be remembered, don't you know that? Iwa-chan"

_ Worthy enough for you to forget about the person who hurt you and focus on me first, I'm doing my best… hopefully it is the best _

Iwaizumi held the stuff toy in his arms and stared at it for a while before smiling. "I guess you are worthy of being remembered" he muttered. It didn't go unheard by Oikawa, which made the brown haired boy turn away, making sure the redness surrounding his cheeks weren't seen

"See? Oikawa Toru saves the day again" he chimed, hopefully his nervous antics didn't get noticed by the black haired boy.  _ The things you make me feel, Iwa-chan, I feel so stupid _

"Please don't think of it as me boosting your ego, you're still Shittykawa to me" Iwaizumi giggled

"Your Shittykawa hopefully" Oikawa laughed. "I mean you are my best friend, so I guess that works too" Iwaizumi replied. The brown haired boy felt a small pang on his chest but decided to Ignore it

_ Oikawa you're such a dumbass, why are you like this? _

"But I'm really thankful for you, Toru" With the mention of his first name, he faced his best friend who had a big smile etched on his face. "Thank you for making me happy again"

_ I want to… I want that smile on your face always. I want make you- _

"Then I'll promise!" Oikawa suddenly claimed, much to Iwaizumi's confusion. "I promise to make you happy always!"

Oikawa was standing in this awkward dramatic stance. His hand was on his hip, while the other was pointing towards Iwaizumi.

"There's no stopping you, isn't there?"

"Definitely not!"

"Then I accept, Oikawa. So please make me happy, always"

_ Promise 3: Make Iwa-chan happy, always _


	4. Chapter 4

_ 21 years old _

"This is your fault, you know that right?"

"Shut up, Shittykawa"

They were roommates at this point in time and maybe they had too much to drink last night when they went out to a reunion of the once volleyball teams they fought with back then

The teams involved were Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa, and a whole lot of other teams too. Needless to say, the bar they reserved was packed and meeting all the people they once had matches with brought back memories

"I didn't expect you to go that hard last night" Oikawa laughed, "I'm usually the party goer between the two of us"

"I didn't expect you to drink water and left me alone to get wasted. Where did you even get the water?" Iwaizumi glared. He felt his head pound once more and felt relieved that it was a Sunday and didn't have any scheduled internships

"I remembered you scolding me the last time I came home drunk. So I followed your advice; drink water after every drink to avoid hangovers" Oikawa grinned

"You sound so unreasonable. It's so unlike you making you annoying" Iwaizumi groaned. He buried his face further more into his pillow, somehow thinking that doing so would remove his hangover

"I'm going to make some breakfast. Get some rest for a bit and I'll bring you some Advil" Iwaizumi raised hand to acknowledge Oikawa's statement before groaning more at the sound of Oikawa closing the door "loudly"

Oikawa was frying some egge,  _ scrambled just like how Iwaizumi had always liked them _ , when conversations between the team captains last night started playing in his head

~~~

_ "Oikawa," the said boy saw Kuro raise a hand as he approached the captain's table, "glad you and Iwaizumi were able to make it" _

_ "Of course! With you and Bokuto planning this for months, I was begging for Iwaizumi to come with me" Oikawa chuckled. "Why'd you have to beg though?" Bokuto asked _

_ "He knows I go hard when it comes to drinking and he doesn't want to take care of me, but I guess there has been a change of plans…"  _

_ Everyone in the captain's table glanced at the bar and watched at the surprising scene of Iwaizumi taking tequila shots while Akaashi was behind him watching too _

_ "Damn, is his internship that rough?" Kuro asked. "Beats me. He always comes home exhausted. Today he was more irritated than usual so I guess I'll let him get wasted tonight" Oikawa sighed before taking a sip of his drink _

_ "I hope it doesn't bother you though" _

_ "What?" _

_ "You know with him busy and all, do you guys have time for yourselves?" Ushijima asked. Oikawa tried to answer as careful as possible because he literally doesn't know what they mean _

_ "...He lets me cuddle sometimes if that's what you mean?" _

_ "What? Just cuddle? Tsukki- well in pg terms- helps me relieve myself sometimes" Kuro smirked _

_ "Yeah that's because you guys are dating?" Oikawa said in confusion once more _

_ "Well it should be normal for you guys to do it by now too! Nothing to be shy about being touchy here and there. How long have you guys been dating for?" Bokuto asked _

_ Heat seemed to rush towards Oikawa's cheeks, thankfully it was too dark in the bar for them to notice. "What the- we're not dating!" Oikawa exclaimed _

_ "What?!" Almost everyone in the table exclaimed. "Yeah! When did I ev- Daichi shut up, I know your boyfriend tells you shit" Oikawa glared _

_ "I'm sorry yeah I-" Daichu laughed once more," yeah, Suga does tell me details sometimes. And every time you have your daily rants about Iwaizumi, it gets better and better" Daichi laughed while taking a sip of his drink _

_ "B-but you guys live together?" Kuro asked. "Yeah, as roommates. That's different" Oikawa pouted. He had hoped to have this forever domestic thought in his head of living with the love of his life _

**_Yeah he admits it, he loves Iwaizumi_ **

_ Despite not actually dating his best friend, he didn't expect he would be reminded of the sad thought tonight. And it would be because of his friends _

_ "How dense can Iwaizumi get when you literally look at him with heart eyes all the time?" Ushijima asked. "What? Like the way you wished Oikawa would have looked at you?" Kuro teased _

_ "Hey that's a foul" _

_ "Yeah, I rejected Ushiwaka years ago and I'm happy he respected my decision… wish I could've said the same when you kept telling me I should've gone to Shiratorizawa" Oikawa laughed _

_ "Okay should I leave? I hate all of you" Ushijima chuckled _

_ "Besides," Oikawa sighed, "It's not like I haven't tried giving him signals that I have feelings for him. It's either he's just dense about it or he's really not interested" _

_ "How showy have you been?" Kuro asked _

_ "I admit at truth or dare once that he's the only person I've always wanted to kiss in the room, and mind you I was sober so I'm pretty sure he knows I was serious" Oikawa recalled _

_ "Would have been more belieable if you were drunk to be honest" Daichu laughed, earning him a smack from Oikawa _

_ "That's the sleepover at your house right? The pretty setter squad? Yeah, Akaashi told me about it and it seemed that Iwaizumi is unfazed about" Bokuto nodded _

_ "Then he is stupid, damn" Kuro sighed. "That or he thinks that it's just Oikawa's playful personality" Ushijima shrugged _

_ "You gotta make the first move then, you have no choice, bro" Bokuto said as he placed a hand on Oikawa's shoulder, in which the brown haired boy brushed it off _

_ "Absolutely not. Up until now, he never seemed interested" _

_ "Say, Oikawa? If not now… When exactly do you plan on making a move?" Daichi asked. The said boy gave the captains an unsure smile. _

_ He seems content with the way they are right now. Living in an apartment. Being comfortable with affection. Looking out for each other. What more could he ask? _

_ Maybe a clear relationship that shows that they have feelings for each other? _

_ No, Oikawa doesn't want to ruin anything. His friendship came all this way with Iwaizumi and he's not taking any risks _

_ "I don't know" _

~~~

Oikawa placed the eggs on a plate. He grabbed a tray together with water and a promised advil and once again entered Iwaizumi's room once again

When he entered, he saw his best friend sitting up with his phone and still looking groggy from when he left the room.

"Please never let Matsukawa come near me and talk me into thinking that tequila shots were a great idea" Iwaizumi whined

"I think you learned your lesson. I'm very surprised with the amount of drinks you had last night. I'm sure you'll be more responsible next time, Iwa-chan. And I-"

"Shut up. You trying to sound responsible sounds so annoying. You're not helping me feel better!" Iwaizumi glared

"I can't believe you're this whiney with a hangover" Oikawa chuckled. Iwaizumi pouted towards Oikawa before taking the pill and swallowed a with a drink of water

"Never let me do stupid things again, please. I feel unproductive today because of this stupid hangover and I don't like it" Iwaizumi sighed. He glanced at Oikawa and shuddered at the smirk across his best friend's face

"Then I promise-"

"Please don't do this. It's been 14 years and you're still doing this best friend promise thing. Stop!" Iwaizumi groaned but he also admits that he finds it amusing and really endearing

_ Exactly, 14 years and you're still letting me do this as a best friend. So why don't you just- _

"I'm not stopping. You know that, Iwa-chan" Oikawa glared. He got into this awkward stance once again, pointing at Iwaizumi

"I promise to never let you make or do stupid decisions for as long as I am by your side"

Iwaizumi stared at him for a little while before finally breaking into a smile

_ I made you happy again _

"Okay, fine. I accept, Shittykawa"

_ Promise 4: Never let Iwa-chan do stupid decisions _


	5. Chapter 5

_ 24 years old _

"She… Dumped you?"

"Yeah" Iwaizumi said through sniffles and tears that continuously streamed down his face

Oikawa was chilling in their shared apartment, watching a bit of TV before he cellphone. He answered enthusiastically, seeing that it was Iwaizumi who called, but was crushed when he heard sniffles on the other line

It led him to the park bench with Iwaizumi completely shattered and flowers on the ground

_ Someone broke the person I've always wanted. Someone hurt Iwa-chan. Someone- _

"Oikawa please don't leave. I know what you're going to do. Please don't run after her" Iwaizumi pleaded as he reached towards Oikawa and held him back

Oikawa didn't even realize that he was about to leave. He glanced back at the arn that was holding him back and saw Iwaizumi's face and it completely shattered him too. He felt his chest tighten

"Please just take me home"

And Oikawa obliged, taking Iwaizumi in his arms and bringing him back to their shared apartment. 

They were cuddling in Oikawa's room. He didn't want to push Iwaizumi to tell him what happened, so he just let him cry in his arms

It took awhile for Iwaizumi to calm down. Oikawa have seen his best friend cried harder than this, but it still broke his heart knowing his best friend was crying over someone who was- in his opinion- not worth it

Maybe it hurt him more because how of how easy it was for that woman to break Iwaizumi, when he knows deep inside him he knows he can never do it

Iwaizumi stopped sniffling against Oikawa's chests as they cuddled. What comes after the hard crying, is the numbness and pain that settled. Oikawa played with his best friend's hair in hopes of calming him down

He felt Iwaizumi took a deep breath before finally speaking. "We can talk about it now"

"... I'm not saying I told you so but… I told you she was toxic"

Iwaizumi let out a dry laugh, "yeah I know, I don't even know how we lasted 5 months"

"At least it's over now. I know for a fact that even though you did cry, at the back of your mind you're thankful that it's over" Oikawa had no filter. God, he hated that girl

Not only does he know how much the girl hated him too, with the side eyeing every time she comes over and all, but he also noticed how materialistic she is towards his best friend

"Maybe you're right. I do need time to get over her, so maybe lay off of her for a little while? I still have feelings you know" Iwaizumi looked up to Oikawa with a smile

Oikawa scoffed, "I can't believe you still feel sympathy for her after you almost found yourself broke because of her… But fine I'll lay off"

"Thanks, Shittykawa" Iwaizumi grinned. The said person didn't even bother whining about the nickname, but sighed as he pushed his best friend's head towards his chest

"Hey, Oikawa? You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, why'd you ask?

"Your heart is beating really fast"

Oikawa let out a curse under his breath. Why must his heart betray him now?

"Well a lot of events happened. Don't mind and just think about yourself" Oikawa excused

_ It's because of you, dumbass. This stupid heart beats for you _

"Don't worry, it's calming me down a lot" Iwaizumi sighed and closed his eyes, listening more to his best friend's heartbeat

They were enveloped in comfortable silence. With Iwaizumi finally clearing his thoughts and Oikawa wishing for the night to never end if it means them staying in their positions longer

"Remember our conversation when we were kids? The one about marriage?" Iwaizumi was first to break the silence

_ Of course I do, I've always thought of marriage with y- _

"Yeah? What about it?" Oikawa answered, playing with Iwaizumi's hair

"I'm just recalling what you said. Marrying someone that makes me happy is somewhat my dream now. I'm not getting any younger and a not lot of people makes me happy" Iwaizumi chuckled

"You're thinking of marriage? Now?"

"I mean I've always wanted a family and as I said, my looks aren't getting any younger. Next thing you know I'll be old and ugly and no one wants me"

_ I would still want you _

"Nonsense! Your looks would even transcend time" Oikawa exclaimed. This gained a skeptical look from his best friend

"Shut up, I'm just trying to make you smile or else I would have said /my/ looks would transcend time" Oikawa rolled his eyes. "I know" Iwaizumi laughed

"But back to the point, I would really want to get married. Maybe before 30?" Iwaizumi sighed while looking up the ceiling. While doing so, he failed to notice Oikawa's face. His best friend was biting his lip and having an inner battle with his thoughts

_ Here goes nothing _

"You mentioned about wanting to marry someone that makes you happy, yeah?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Do I… Make you happy?"

"Definitely" Iwaizumi said with a smile and looking up at Oikawa, "why'd you ask?"

"Then… Why don't you marry me instead?"

"T-Toru? I-" with the mention of Oikawa's first name they both immediately stood up from their positions.

"Listen! Before you say anything- it's just a suggestion!" Oikawa said. Iwaizumi was still speechless as he stared at his best friend, letting him continue

"I've been your best friend since we were 7 years old. I've been making you happy ever since. I've been by your side for 17 years now. What's so bad with adding 50 or even a hundred more years?" Oikawa felt his chest tightened as he watched the expression on Iwaizumi's face

_ What are you doing, Toru? You're ruining everything _

"You joked about it once when we were kids but in all honesty it never left my mind" Oikawa sighed, "I wouldn't mind marrying you because that just means I get to be with my best friend for the rest of my life. Who the hell wouldn't want that?"

"Toru… I don't…. I"

_ Look what you did, Toru. Do something before you lose him forever _

"Don't say it… Whatever you want to say, don't… Okay, I know it's hard to take in. I love you, Iwa-chan. It's your choice on how you interpret that confession but please hear me out here" Oikawa said in desperation

It would have seemed that Iwaizumi had sensed the desperation so he quietly nodded. Oikawa was breathing heavily at this point. His chest felt like it was about to explode and despite the thoughts running in his head, he tried to say it as careful as possible

He doesn't know whether what he just confessed resulted to his best friend explicitly knowing about his feelings or it was interpreted as something different, but it doesn't seem to faze the other that much from what he expected. The next on his plan was a big risk

"If we haven't found the person that we want to marry. Anyone else that has made you happy. Anyone else that made you want to just settle down and grow a family. All that before we both turn 30. I promise, I will marry you"

This was probably the easiest, yet hardest promise Oikawa has ever made to his best friend. Easy because all Oikawa ever wanted was Iwaizumi. Hard because he can't say the same for his best friend

Iwaizumi was taken aback. His thoughts were also a mess, but seeing his best friend almost desperate for an answer with his eyes shining under the dim light- indicating that Oikawa was indeed close to crying

Not that the crying was a factor in his decision, for he already had an answer

"I accept, Oikawa Toru. Marry me when we reach 30"

With his best friend's words, he threw himself into Iwaizumi's arms and let the tears flow. He doesn't know if these were the tears that was caused by fear finally settling in or of relief

No matter what it was, Iwaizumi had his fingers in his hair and hand rubbing his back to calm down.

"Iwa-chan, please don't leave. I'm sorry for-"

"Why are you saying sorry? You dumbass I'm not going anywhere. Stop crying"

"But- but instead of me comforting you with you break up it was the other way around!"

"It's okay! You're serving as a great distraction. Please stop crying, you're getting snot all over my shirt"

"Iwa-chan~"

_ This would maybe be the last promise he could ever make to Iwaizumi as a best friend. Oikawa doesn't know for sure, but he only had a few years before making sure the promise the weighted the most to him, will be kept true _

_ Promise 5: Marry Iwa-chan at age 30 _


	6. Chapter 6

_ Today is a very big day _

Oikawa stared at himself in the mirror admiring how "dashing" he looked in a suit with his brown hair slicked back. "Your looks never fade, Oikawa. You're so amazing!"

"Shut up"

Oikawa glared at the owner of the voice before retorting, "You shut up, Suga. If I didn't suggested that you also slick back your hair, you wouldn't look that good" 

"Excuse you," Suga scoffed, "I'd still look good"

"Oikawa, please don't fight with my fiancé" Daichi said as he entered the room. He gave Suga a small kiss on the forehead before complimenting him with a small "you look stunning as always"

"Well if only this was your wedding, then I wouldn't but boohoo you're not the one getting married today now, huh?" Oikawa said, sticking his tongue out

"Is he still salty about not being the best man?" Daichi whispered, in which Suga replied with a giggle.

"Most definitely I am! Asahi may be your best friend, but I'm your best friend in the pretty setter squad too!" Oikawa pouted

"Well am /I/ your best man in /your/ wedding?" 

When Oikawa was left speechless, it was Suga's turn to stick his tongue out. Daichi sighed, he could never get used to the two being childish as always

"Come on, we need to get you," Daichi said, pointing at Oikawa, "next to the groom. Meaning the ceremony is about to start"

Oikawa took one last glance at the mirror before nodding to himself and following his friends out of the room

It was at this time that Oikawa was trying to remember all his promises to Iwaizumi since day one, now that it was finally the big day

**Promise 1: Be Iwa-chan's "bestest" best friend**

_ dear God, I hope have become the "bestest" best friend now that starting today, I guess I will no longer be his "best friend" _

Oikawa laughed to himself

_ What was I thinking? Using "bestest"? That's a really high standard adjective whew. Okay, Toru, that's enough joking around. I'm sure Iwa-chan is satisfied with your role as best friend for how many years up until now _

**Promise 2: Stay by Iwa-chan's side forever**

_ Why do I keep using high standard words? Forever means what? Transcending spiritual sense? I hope Iwa-chan recognizes that I don't have control over spirituality _

_ But up until I now, I've always been stuck to his side. From beginning until end. I'll always choose to be beside him… Like now _

He smiled as he finally came up to Iwaizumi's side by the altar. His smile widens when he saw his best friend smiling back at him on this very big day

**Promise 3: Make Iwa-chan happy, always**

_ He better be happy! Being friends with me and all… I hope he is. I hope that I did everything I can to make him happy. Including me standing next to him right now _

**Promise 4: Never let Iwa-chan do stupid decisions**

_ Yikes! No turning back now. Whoever is up there- may it be God or the aliens I know for sure exists- please let this be the decision that I know Iwa-chan will forever be happy with… Because he better be _

_ Did I forget any more promises? Oh yeah _

**Promise 5: Marry Iwa-chan at age 30**

_ Needless to say, this was the most difficult promise of them all. And after all the promises that I've kept and all these years with Iwa-chan… _

**_This was the promise I couldn't keep_ **

Oikawa watched as everyone stood up as the organ started playing and the bride started to walk down the aisle. His eyes weren't glued towards the beautiful woman in white that has been set to marry to his best friend

But on his best friend that's he's been longing for for almost 22 years

Here he is. Oikawa Toru, age 28 years old and best man of today's ceremony. Watching beside his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime, age 29 years old and about to marry his 3 year girlfriend

He watched as his best friend smiled towards his beautiful bride. Today marks their union together as husband and wife. And Oikawa couldn't be happier for his best friend, despite the bittersweet feeling in his chest

_ Damn, I should've said 28 _

Oikawa cursed at himself, but smiled as well. Knowing that if it was meant to be in the first place, something would have happened between them under those 22 years of being friends

The person he had always longed for is now getting married. And though his heart aches, he was content to himself that at least keeping all those promises made, not only Iwaizumi happy, but also himself

_ Even if I was one promise short _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is all! Let me know if you guys want an alternative ending to this. Im sorry I didn't proofread much, but I still hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
